


O Brave New World

by Rina_san28



Series: Overwatch Fluff Fest [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Climbing, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Overwatch Family, Post-Recall, United Nations, Why isn't that a tag?, you know I can't deny you kids anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: The day of reckoning has arrived. Brigitte just wants to make it home again.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm & Genji Shimada, Brigitte Lindholm & Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm & Torbjörn Lindholm, Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Overwatch Fluff Fest [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	O Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, guys! I can hardly believe it. The one good thing about quarantine it is gets the brain thinking about literally anything other than staying inside. 
> 
> As a reminder, this isn't the end for this 'verse! I've made an appendices as well with fics that take place after this specific one. Hours to Hours has been moved there, so don't fret if you've noticed it's missing! The appendices are going to be VERY domestic, focused more on family than missions and agenda, so that way if it isn't your cup of tea than you can just consider the 'verse finished here. There will probably also be outtakes! 
> 
> Title is from _The Tempest:_ "How many goodly creatures are there here! How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world, that has such people in it!" 
> 
> This takes place just a few weeks after Rarer Action.

The wall took form. It was the easiest, the first in her cycle. Brigitte took the starting position for the space of a breath.

_Right hand over. Left foot, right foot, left hand meets. Stand, take the next hold._

This one wasn’t the highest, nor was it the widest. Her height was her advantage, and she topped it with a hard smack to the final jug. Instead of climbing back down, she kicked off to land in a crouch.

“Athena, V3,” she ordered. The holds blinked out of existence, then back into a completely different arrangement, the wall itself morphing in shape. She chalked her hands as she studied it. Simple enough; it had a section in the middle that would require some fancy footwork, but nothing she couldn’t handle.

_Take the start. Left hand up, right hand up. Left foot to left knee, stand, right foot over to balance._

There was something freeing about the whole thing. No ropes, no restrictions. Just her, the wall, and a light dusting of chalk against the unyielding pull of gravity.

She topped it without so much as a foot out of place. Downclimbing was quick to a point, and she kicked off halfway to the ground, restless for a challenge. She ordered a new route before she’d even rolled back to standing.

“V6!”

Skipping levels, but she needed it. Something, anything. She just needed a problem that was really a _problem_ , one that she could stand there and think about for a while instead of literally anything else –

Yes. Better. A higher start, more sideways movement. Less handholds than other routes, but she’d always been decent at slab.

_Step up and still. Lean right, catch the volume, meet left foot to right. Right foot to right hand, reach left hand and press up –_

The first fall. Good.

Sometimes, the balance was not where it was intended to be. When walking normally, the center of balance for a human should go directly down the center of the body. When lifting a weight, the body must tilt to compensate by shifting the position of its limbs.

_Step up and still. Lean right, catch the volume, cross left foot over right. Right foot to right hand, slide right hand over the edge and pinch. Reach left hand and press up to catch the volume, release right hand and guide. Meet left foot to right, face left._

It wasn’t always easy to notice the shifts. Often, they happened automatically, without much cognitive input. All she could really do was try harder.

_Release the volume, pivot, catch the crimp with the right hand. Small foothold, best caught by a left foot. Step up, smearing right, catch left hand on the slope and meet with the right. Right foot hits the next foothold –_

The second fall.

When it came to problems like this one, it was often hard to tell what had gone wrong. The shifts were minute, sometimes missed by a quarter of a centimeter, less. That quarter meant a fall, a moment when the body was off-balance enough that gravity could interfere.

Gravity would _always_ interfere.

_Step up and still. Lean right, catch the volume, cross left foot over right. Right foot to right hand, slide right hand over the edge and pinch. Reach left hand and press up to catch the volume, release right hand and guide. Meet left foot to right, facing left._

It would always have come to this. Their first full outing had been a statement without intention. Whenever any of them gathered, they were bound to draw speculation. Rumors flew even when Angela and Fareeha came for birthdays. Combat was as good as a verbal confirmation.

_Release the volume, pivot, catch the crimp with the right hand, meet left. Small foothold, best caught by a left foot. Step up, smearing right, right hand to slope. Right foot hits the foothold and keeps it. Left foot to volume at knee, stand by pressing up on right hand. Left hand pushes off the crimp and catches the top hold, but it’s not firm enough and slides to the left to palm the volume._

A secret organization could never truly be a secret. Despite knowing the probability, she somehow never thought it would come to this. All they had done, all the work they’d put into keeping things on the down-low, and the normal order of things was coming back to bite them.

_Right foot replaces right hand on the slope. Stand, slowly, leaning into the left hand. Right hand catches the hold…and the left meets it._

Brigitte dropped down from the wall. “That was fun,” she said. “Athena, add that to my rota with variations, then I’ll take an unrelated V7.”

“No,” called a voice from the entryway. “You’ll take a water break.” Hana walked in, Brigitte’s usual jug of a water bottle in tow.

“I was just going to use the fountain,” Brigitte said.

Hana shrugged. “Well, now you have this.” She handed over the bottle and flopped down on the crash mat. “I gotta say, you have a great back.”

“Well, thank you!” Brigitte joined her, careful not to drop with too much force beside her tiny girlfriend. “How long have you been watching?”

“I followed you here.”

They sat in silence for a long while, just leaning on each other. With everyone else off preparing their statements, the gym was eerily empty apart from them, and Brigitte was struck with another round of nerves.

“You think they’ll arrest us?” she asked.

Seemingly startled, Hana blinked, then shook her head. “If they were going to actually charge us, I think they would’ve done it already,” she said, tracing patterns onto Brigitte’s thigh. “Besides, after what happened in Rome combined with the evidence against Petras, we’re untouchable.”

“If you say so,” Brigitte muttered. The idea still made her nervous.

“We just need to be honest,” Hana said. “Remember, at least we aren’t in the group that faked their deaths.”

Brigitte stood and stretched. The workout had served its purpose, but there was work to be done. “It could always be worse,” she conceded. “Are you packed yet?”

“Nope,” Hana said with a shrug. “I think we should try to match our clothes. Gotta make sure you dress well somehow.”

“Okay, ouch.” Her climbing shoes and chalk were quick enough to pack away, and she opted to walk barefoot rather than shove her trainers back on. Behind her, Athena had taken the liberty of shutting down the wall. “I am an adult who can dress herself.”

“Overalls are not formal wear, babe,” Hana said. “You look good in suits, which is why I’ve already planned our wardrobes. I might need some space in your suitcase, though.”

“When don’t you?”

\-----

Three days later, Brigitte stood outside the large doors of the UN chamber in a cold sweat.

“We should’ve brought Melon,” she told Hana. “No one could resist her cute little face. They’d repeal the Petras Act on the spot.”

Hana rolled her eyes. “And then they’d put it back double when she used somebody’s flag as a scratching post.” Ever so gently, she reached up and cupped Brigitte’s cheek. “We will be fine, _jagiya._ ”

“If you say so,” Brigitte said, but she turned to kiss the palm of her girlfriend’s hand.

The two of them were dressed in complimenting suits, Brigitte in blue and grey pinstripe and a plain white button-down while Hana wore a light grey set with a blue blouse. Amélie had nodded in amused approval when the pair had arrived, as had Gabriel. They were hardly the only couple to dress the part – Fareeha and Angela were stunning in red, Ana and Sam opted for deep blues, and Genji had chosen a dress shirt and tie to match his husband’s formal robes.

Their escort finally gestured towards the door, and the members of Overwatch snapped into their agreed-upon marching order. Brigitte and Hana fell into line behind her father and Reinhardt. Just before the doors opened, Hana took Brigitte’s elbow and squeezed. In silent assurance, Brigitte leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

It was time.

They filed in to a barrage of shocked murmurs and the blinding flashes of camera shutters. Two long tables with name placards had been set up, one raised behind the other, and the group took their seats in silence. As Reinhardt’s code of chivalry demanded, Brigitte pulled out Hana’s chair for her. A small chorus of adjusted microphones later, they were ready to begin.

The chair for the session cleared her throat and rattled off the starting procedures before turning to them. “Thank you for coming today,” she said. “I understand that we have summoned you at a time of crisis, but this body judged this session to be a matter of upmost importance.”

“We understand, ma’am,” Jack said. “Overwatch greatly appreciates your willingness to hear all sides of the story.” A quiet rumble rippled through the body as they took the statement for what it was: a gentle yet pointed rebuke for their actions nearly eight years previous.

“Please state your names for the record, beginning with the left end of the lower table.”

“Lena Oxton.”

“Emily Oxton.”

“Fareeha Amari-Ziegler.”

“Angela Amari-Ziegler.”

“Reinhardt Wilhelm.”

“Torbjörn Lindholm.”

“Brigitte Lindholm.”

“Song Hana.”

Mei, Aleks, Satya, Lúcio, Sojourn, Winston, Mirembe, Jesse, Hanzo, Genji, Zenyatta, Baptiste, Moira, Amélie, Olivia, Sam, and finally-

“Ana Amari.”

“Jack Morrison-Reyes.” 

“Gabriel Morrison-Reyes.” Gabriel glanced around the room. “Not dead, by the way. Sorry about that.” Jack dropped his head into his hands, shoulders shaking, while Ana looked at the ceiling as if it would give her guidance. It took Brigitte every ounce of her self-control to keep from bursting into giggles.

The chair somehow managed to sound relatively calm. “Welcome back,” she said. “Now, I believe we had some questions for you.”

\-----

The inquiry went on for hours. Group questions, individual questions, situational questions, fact confirmations – it all blurred together.

“Ms. Lindholm,” a representative spoke up, and Brigitte barely managed to avoid choking on her sip of water. “Were you aware that your father brought home the Bastion unit that was stalking your hometown?”

She blinked. “Um, yes,” she said. “I worked on him myself. He showed no signs of intentional hostility or control from an outside source. In fact, he actually displayed symptoms of PTSD. I fixed up a few spots where he was rusty or busted, removed any leftover involuntary control software, and set him up an appointment with Zenyatta. He’s a part of the family now. Hana and I even gave him some hats for Christmas.”

“But – but the Bastion units killed millions!”

“I don’t think our guy even made it out of the forest,” Brigitte said with a shrug. “He took me back to where he woke up and a tree had literally grown on top of him. Besides, we know that omnics are sentient. How is Bastion – our Bastion – any different?”

Another representative raised their hand. “What makes you think it – he – is sentient?” they asked curiously.

“He just…is.” She leaned on her elbows as she thought about the metal child her parents doted on. “His favorite color is yellow. His best friend is a bird that he named Ganymede. He never misses a football game on TV. He got really sad when he tried to ride a bike with my nephews but was too heavy for the frame. Everything about him is just very…human, I suppose. Bastion is a person with metal bones and skin and eyes, but he’s still definitely a person. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Her father squeezed her shoulder in pride, and she reached a hand up to squeeze back.

\-----

_“Captain Amari, what is your connection with the bounty hunter known as ‘Shrike’?”_

_“Mr., uh, Winston, what exactly is the ‘situation on the moon’ you referred to earlier?”_

_“If you would, Ms. Vaswani, could you list for the record the human rights abuses of which you accused Vishkar?”_

_“Mrs. Colomar, bow did you come to be employed by the Sombra Collective?”_

_“Commanders Morrison-Reyes, could you please elaborate on your meeting the day of the Geneva explosion?”_

_“Dr. O’Deorain, I understand it is a painful memory, but could you tell us more about Talon’s seizure of your late wife?”_

_“Ms. Zaryanova, the Volskaya Corporation hired you to do what exactly?”_

_“Ms. Song, how aware was your online audience about your Overwatch activity, if they were aware at all?”_

“Dr. Oxton, you said you had some documents for us about Talon interference with the original Overwatch reports…”

Emily’s face lit up in a grin. “I’m glad you asked.” She leaned back and nodded at Reinhardt and Torbjörn, who, as practiced, removed several reams of reports from their jacket pockets and slid them down the table to her. “What I have here,” she said with a firm _whack_ on one of the piles, “is a compilation of every single personnel record, survey, correspondence, and expenditure report from the last five years of Overwatch operations. It’s in six-point font, single spaced, front and back. That is a _lot_ of reading. Luckily for you, I have already read it all.” The sighs of relief were audible. “Permission to use the podium and projector?”

“Of course, Dr. Oxton.”

Emily stood and made her way to the podium, Lena close behind with the documents. If it weren’t for the fingers drumming on her belly, Brigitte couldn’t have guessed she was the least bit nervous. She took a moment to adjust the mic, cleared her throat, and nodded at her wife, who dropped the papers on the podium with a loud _thud_ before returning to her seat.

“As you heard earlier in the commanders’ retelling of Watchpoint: Geneva’s final hours, in the days preceding, Gabriel had discovered seventy-two percent of Blackwatch agents and fifty-four percent of Overwatch agents to be Talon operatives. Please note that these numbers are not due to the type of work as much as the number of personnel. Furthermore, the Talon operatives were found to be in higher positions than non-Talon operatives, including project managers, resettlement, mission scouts, and recruitment, which Jack and Gabriel had personally overseen until they were convinced to hand it off by Director Petras.

“Now here,” the slide on the screen changed over to a chart full of numbers, “we see the financial documents from the desk of the director. The nice thing about Overwatch’s computer systems is that everything is accessible to everyone. This was purposefully done by the original strike team in order to keep things as transparent as possible. However, they also didn’t publicize it with the intent of making documents like this easier to find. I have highlighted specific donations that come from a string of different bank accounts. These are Talon front companies. Column one, line twenty-three shows a donation of $3 million from Vishkar in 2067. Column four, line six shows a donation of $2.5 million from LumériCo in 2070. One I find particularly interesting is a $6 million donation in 2069 for medical research from Ogundi Oníwà, the company owned by the family Akande Ogundimu. As we can see here,” Emily said, switching to a new slide full of numbers, “none of these ‘donations’ ever made it into Overwatch coffers, which is outlined on the left. On the upper right, we see Petras’ reported salaries. Interestingly enough, Petras reports a $4 million pay bump in 2067, an $8 million pay bump in 2069, and another $4 million pay bump in 2070. According to Overwatch official payroll on the lower right, Petras only received $1 million in 2067, $2 million in 2069, and $1.5 million in 2070. Now, while I’m sure you’re all wondering why on Earth the director of Overwatch was receiving multi-million-dollar paychecks – me and my tiny paycheck wonder that, too – what we should be wondering is how he got away with this.”

Brigitte hadn’t witnessed such a thorough dressing-down of an audience since Angela yelled at the whole base for passing around mono. Slide after slide after slide revealed incriminating evidence of rot and manipulation: promotions handed to Talon operatives rather than higher-performing Overwatch agents, missions to more vulnerable areas sidelined or simply vetoed, vital research projects having costs cut with no discernable reason other than not being useful to Talon. Even Moira’s lab, which had been funded though Talon “generosity,” showed dips whenever she collaborated with non-Talon researchers or provided treatment to Gabriel in ways that did not further Talon’s plans for him.

“All of this data is available to you in a link at the bottom of the meeting agenda,” Emily finally said as the screen went blissfully blank. “It will take you to the online archive, which Winston, Angela, Olivia, and I have been working on for the past three years. I hope you find it enlightening.” With that, she took her seat, pointedly leaving the documents behind.

“Thank you, Dr. Oxton,” the speaker said, looking understandably windblown. “We will all look further into these matters. This concludes today’s session. Delegates, please report back here no later than ten o’clock A.M. Eastern Standard Time for the next three days to discuss today’s findings. Overwatch, we will see you on Friday at three P.M. Have a good evening.”

\-----

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Brigitte turned around, sheepishly wiping her chalky hands on her pants. “I’m a creature of habit.”

Genji just grinned as he strapped a cover on his mechanical hand. “It gives me an excuse to show up here. I’m stealing your chalk, by the way.”

“Be my guest.” She sized up the route again. This was a roof climb, which she hated, but if anything could get her mind off of the impending UN decision that was it.

“How did you find this place?” Genji asked.

“Saw it on Instagram,” she said, taking up the start holds, “thought it looked like fun.”

It was a lot of fun. The walls themselves were black save for curvy lines glowing a brilliant blue while the holds shone with route-indicating colors at their bases. For aesthetic, the ceiling was strung with dozens of fairy lights in the shapes of constellations. The snack bar at the entrance was just the cherry on top.

“It’s nice.” He watched as she glided through the first few moves, then hung in place as she tried to figure where to go next. It was a blind catch, one she’d unsuccessfully attempted more times than she would like to admit. “Stuck?”

“Duh.”

Genji leaned over to peer beneath the roof. “Can you move your feet over any further?”

She dropped her left arm and shook it out, using the new angle to check for any holds she may have missed. “I don’t think so, but there should be a way to angle the catch better – wait.” Returning her hand to the hold, she switched her feet, angling her body to the left. “God, I’m stupid.” More confident now, she swung once, twice, and threw her left arm up to nail the catch.

“You just needed fresh eyes,” Genji said. He plopped down on the mat as she cruised through the last few moves, topping out with a triumphant fist pump. “Now get down here, I want a go.”

With a smirk, she jumped off the wall and landed right next to him, her weight just enough to bounce him off the mat. “Fast enough for you?”

“You suck.” He’d left off his armor today, covering the otherwise bare prosthetics with a loose t-shirt and pants. It felt odd to see him unarmored in public, but at the same time her heart grew at how much more comfortable he’d grown since she’d first met him. The Genji that Blackwatch had brought home thirteen years ago would never have goofed around with her in a downtown gym. This Genji was warm and kind, quick to joke and always there to catch you if you fell.

As expected, the self-declared ninja king finished the problem easily. “That was weird,” he said. “I think I had it easier because I’m so much shorter than you.”

“Yeah, you didn’t have to fold yourself in quarters to make the start.”

They meandered around, chatting about everything and nothing. (“Zenyatta’s been very into bonsais recently. He has an entire Pinterest board about it. Should I be worried?” “I think your place might become a greenhouse when we get back, Jiji.”) Brigitte issued strange challenges that Genji crushed without a care. He made her do dynos. It wasn’t until they were on their sixth attempt at a partner climb that they heard a throat clear behind them.

Brigitte turned around. “Oh, hey Aleks. Any news?”

“Nothing you will like.” Aleks held up two duffle bags. “The UN has made it’s decision. They want us there in two hours. Here are nice clothes; go change quickly.”

“It’s Wednesday,” Genji said, dropping down from the wall. “They said Friday.”

“Well, now they say Wednesday,” Aleks said. “If you are ready in five minutes, I will get you milkshakes.”

Further prompting was unnecessary.

\-----

“Thank you for returning on such short notice,” the speaker said. Brigitte fidgeted in her seat, stilling at her father’s calming hand on her knee. “We as a body have come to our conclusion on the case of Overwatch and the Petras Act and, given the speed of the decision, did not feel it would be fair to continue to make you wait.”

_Do you think Emily’s bump scared them?_ Hana tapped into her palm. _She looks like she could pop any day._ It took everything in her not to snigger.

“The history of Overwatch has been long and complex, filled with the highest of highs and the lowest of lows,” the speaker continued. “It inspired new generations to achieve and brought countless childhood dreams to fruition. As we saw in Rome, the dedication of its previous loyalists has not dimmed in the intervening years in spite of the organization’s dramatic ending.” Reinhardt made a face, but schooled his expression at Angela’s sharp look. “However, given the wealth of evidence provided by Dr. Oxton and other external sources, this body has determined that Overwatch’s end was caused not by the betrayal of its commanders, but by the slow strangling and interference of a corrupted director, and with this in mind have declared the Petras Act to be null and void.”

The effect on the group was instantaneous. Many slumped in relief in their seats, Reinhardt wept through booming laughter, Lena gave Emily a kiss that likely should have been censored, but Brigitte just couldn’t stop smiling. She turned to Hana and squeezed her hand. “Baby, we made it!”

Hana grinned back. “Of course we did!”

“Furthermore!” the speaker shouted over the ruckus. “Furthermore, we recognize the current roster before us as the new Overwatch. It will be granted the same allowances, clearances, funding, and resources as its previous iteration save for the requirement of a singular director. Instead, this body has authorized a board of directors with specific experience requirements. We will give you that information once you have returned to your main base. Custody of all Watchpoints across the globe will be returned to the new Overwatch. All bounties and criminal charges of Overwatch members have been cleared based on provided evidence and any military titles, awards, and honors previously revoked have been restored. We also issue our formal and complete apology for how we wronged you after Geneva. We should have taken the time to consider all angles, but we did not, and we are sorry.”

“We understand, madam,” Jack said. “You were under a lot of pressure.”

“Thank you, Commander.” Finally, the speaker closed her binder, leaned forward, and smiled. “Welcome back, Overwatch,” she said. “We missed you.”

\-----

Later that night in the privacy of their hotel room, Brigitte tucked her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. “How does it feel, having it all out in the open?”

Hana hummed softly as she scrolled through her mentions. “Strange,” she said. “In a good way, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“I just…” She let out a harsh sigh. “I wish it’d been less complicated.”

“I know, right? That meeting could’ve been an email.” Brigitte watched her for a moment, gathering her thoughts. “What happens next?”

“…Life goes on, I guess. Any ideas?”

“Make some cookies, maybe a pie. Adopt another cat.” She kissed the back of Hana’s neck. “Maybe get married?”

Hana froze. “Really?”

“I mean,” Brigitte fumbled, “not, like, _now._ Later. If you want.” She paused. “This isn’t a proposal if that’s what you’re thinking. I wouldn’t propose while we’re naked.”

“Why not?”

“Nowhere to put the ring box.”

Her girlfriend giggled, dropping her head back to look her in the eyes. “I’d like that a lot, marrying you. Definitely a plan for later.”

“I call dibs on proposing first,” Brigitte joked. “I brought it up.”

“Okie dokie.” Hana put down her phone and turned around, neatly straddling Brigitte’s lap. “We should let Overwatch settle first.”

Brigitte gulped. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Maybe go on a vacation.”

“Whatever you want.”

“I want you to shut up and kiss me.”

“I can do that.”

“Now, please.”

\-----

_An ending of sorts, yes._

_But, most importantly, a beginning._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Writing Notes:**  
>  1) I've been bouldering for coming up on a year and lemme tell you, those dedicated climbing gals are shredded. Look up comp climbing and you'll see what I mean. Anyway, I got the idea for the opener for this fic when I saw a climber in my gym that could've been Brigitte's twin.  
> 2) Overwatch beat Talon, yes, but that wasn't the only opposition they were facing. It's UN time now.  
> 3) Hana and Brigitte have been together for nearly two years at this point, so they're a pretty solid couple. Hana's 22 and Brig is 25.  
> 4) I just really thing Brigitte would look fly in a suit.  
> 5) UN hearings are something else. I've done a couple of simulated ones and I don't know how the delegates keep from losing it.  
> 6) Again, this takes places only a few weeks after the Rome showdown. For those wondering about how on earth Moira's already up and about, she's not. I made a full, paired marching order for this scene, and in it Baptiste is pushing her in a wheelchair because she can't wa;l on her own yet. She still has a long road to recovery.  
> 7) I had a lot of fun with the questions. Some of them are sad, some of them reference previous installments of this work, and some are meant to be funny due to audience knowledge. Obviously, that's my favorite writing trick to pull; you've seen it several times already in this series.  
> 8) Emily has a Ph.D now! Time-wise, she got her bachelor's in 2068, master's in 2069, and her doctorate in 2075. That's a pretty normal timeline for advanced degrees. How do I know this? Because that's my timeline, minus 48 years.  
> 9) These numbers are made up. I work in the nonprofit sector, though, so I happen to know a lot about them. Emily's listing inflated and combined examples of stuff that happens more often than we like to think it does with people who jump into nonprofits with money on the brain.  
> 10) I originally had all the evidence written out, but it was...super boring, so Brigitte summarized it instead. You're welcome.  
> 11) I loved the bit of rapport that Brigitte and Genji had in the Overwatch 2 Rio demo, so I popped that in here.  
> 12) Hana's joke about Emily is not unfounded. She's eight, nearly nine months pregnant here, which is impossible to ignore for obvious reasons.  
> 13) Obviously the good guys win!  
> 14) Hana is going through comments on a video she posted right before the initial meeting with the UN in which she came clean to her followers about her involvement with Overwatch. You’ll be able to find that in the appendices coming up soon.  
> 15) The end was a bit mushier than I expected, but Hana and Brigitte just really wanted to talk future while naked so who was I to deny them? For those who like this pair, they have a big fic of their own coming in the appendices. 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you for sticking with me through this monster of a project! It's an end for now, but really it's just marking a new chapter for this AU that I love and cherish so much. It is such a privilege to get to share my little brainchild with all of you. I love you guys a ton, and I'll catch you later! 
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr as rina-san28 and on Twitter as @Madds_rosie! Come say hello!


End file.
